Divine Intervention
by xXwar-of-changeXx
Summary: Being a God is hard work, especially when you're assigned to work with Itachi Uchiha. I know everything about him and his past and his family; it's just part of the job. However, playing matchmaker, babysitting, and being called a Dog is not what I signed up for. Slightly AU, itachi/oc. With sasu/saku support.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. ^_^ This is my second Fanfic... and I am really looking forward to this story. School is starting at the end of the month, so my updates will be very widespread. I honestly hope that doesn't happen, so keep our fingers crossed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the one or two characters I've imagined. ;D**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter One

Right now I'm watching Itachi Uchiha and Kisame something-or-other spar. They don't know I'm watching them, and they also don't know who, or what, I am. To make things short, I'm a Goddess. A Wolf Goddess. I can transform into a human or transform into a wolf. Doesn't really matter. But what does matter is why I'm watching Itachi and his partner train.

I was called into the realm of the Gods for a mission. According the higher ups, I'm supposed to do whatever Itachi asks of me. That could be killing him, helping him, or just staying with him. Why? Well, the Gods have waited fora millennia to see some certain events unfold. I'm a pretty young God compared to them; my mother was one of the oldest, but she passed away about 200 years ago, leaving me to grow up and learn by myself. It wasn't so bad, but it was different. So here I am, a 300-year-old Goddess at the mercy of a human. And not just any human; a human who slaughtered his entire clan for the sake of a village.

Everyone upstairs knows the real reasons behind his actions, and some are willing to stand by him. Others want to watch the human world burn. So heaven is divided, fun. I have no preference as to who wins, as long as me and mine are out of harms way. My mother gave birth to all the wolves of this world, and it is my job to protect them.

As of now, I'm disguised as a fully black wolf with ice blue eyes. I _do _have to stand out, and this is a great way to do it. The power radiating off of the Uchiha is amazing, even to me. How a human can hold so much power is a mystery.

_Maybe that's why I'm watching him... to find out how he can hold so much power..._

With a loud crash Kisame was on his back, hands held in front of him in surrender. Not too different from wolves; when we submit to an alpha, we lie down and stay down until he or she passes us by. And we _never _look each other in the eye... that is just a mess waiting to happen.

Itachi and Kisame have begun to move back into their base. From what I've heard, they are involved in a group called Akatsuki, which is a very popular and dangerous group. Other than that I don't know much about them, or why Itachi joined them after he massacred his clan. Deciding it was time to move, I followed them into the cave, acting like nothing was wrong. Many of the members of this organization have seen me lurking around, so they are now used to seeing me. However, this is the first time I've ever entered the base itself.

"Yo, Itachi, you've got a stalker..." I looked at Itachi, seeing him turn around in disinterest. Kisame murmured something to him and kept walking, beckoning me with his hand.

_Aw, crap... have I been discovered?_

Sniffing the air I walked forward cautiously. Kisame and Itachi stopped right in front of a large door. I could see a small amount of chakra being used to turn the handle.

_Gee, heavy door much?_

For the second time in my life I was unsure of what to do. If I had been discovered, I would probably be killed upon entering the room, and if I haven't, what are they gonna do?

Sitting on my haunches I waited by the door, if they remembered I was here, they'd probably invite me in. Throwing his coat onto the ground, Itachi turned and whistled, patting the bed. Ears down and tail between my hind legs, I crept forward, trying to appear as submissive as possible; if this turned into a fight, we'd all die.

I jumped onto the bed and sat, watching Itachi and Kisame carefully. My heart was beating fast and Each movement was measured with precise accuracy; if they got a weapon, I'd know.

"You can show yourself; we won't hurt you." Itachi sounded bored, and Kisame looked at him in complete and utter surprise. Having no choice, I transformed into my human form, sitting with my back against the wall.

"You found me out..." I stated. He knew, and I was at the hands of Itachi Uchiha. He sniffed and took a seat in a chair across the room.

I glanced at Kisame, who's face gave away the uttermost surprise. I stifled a laugh and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Never seen a Wolf God before? We change all the time." I winked at him, seeing his slight discomfort. "Anyway, Itachi, it's good to see you're not as dense as I thought..."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, taking in his reaction to my insult. He just closed his eyes and took a breath. He couldn't be older than 17 or 18. I tilted my head and whistled low. Opening an eye he gazed at me, wondering what I was thinking.

_I wonder what I look like... I haven't seen my human form in decades..._

"You must have been _young _when they gave you that command..." I knew exactly what I was saying, and I was surprised when he didn't through a kunai at me.

"Kisame, leave," Itachi commanded his partner. "I need to talk with our wolf friend..."

Peeking at Kisame, I watched him turn a little red in the face as he picked up his deadly sword. He muttered unintelligible words and left in a huff.

"Nice to finally be alone, eh Itachi?" I smiled at him and rested my back on the bed, my eyes never leaving him.

"You know about the command. What else do you know?" He obviously wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I know more than any human, and yet, I don't know how you're able to have so much power. There hasn't been a human that can utilize such power... not since the early days of your clan." I refused to let him know that I knew everything. And I was now his puppet. The thought disgusted me; the last Wolf God is no more than a pet to this petty human. The least I could do is have fun with him...

"Answer my question; What do you know?" He gave nothing away, and that was infuriating. Taking a deep breath, I began to answer the question.

"Not one for games? Let's see, I know about Danzou, and the uprising; which never happened, and I know what you want your dear little brother to do to you, even if you're innocent." I looked at the ground as I finished. Life and death isn't meant for humans. That was meant for us, not for measly humans.

"Why are you here?" He didn't sound upset, but it was obvious he wasn't sure of what to do. I stood up from the bed and saluted him, winking in the process.

"I have been ordered by the highest Gods to follow your every command and serve you. Unfortunately, you cannot send me away. I am to help you in anyway you see fit." Standing in my human form was awkward, so I sat down again right after. Four legs are _way_ better than two.

He didn't answer me for quite a while. I wasn't sure what to think; Did I upset him, is he going to try to kill me, what?

"Very well. Since the Gods ordered you, you may follow me, however, you are not to reveal your human form to anyone but Kisame and myself. If anyone else finds out that you're a God, they will try to kill you for your power," I scoffed at the last part, as if a human could kill me. "Do you have any questions?"

Unable to stop myself, I asked him one simple question; "Why are you in Akastuki, you must despise them..."

His calm demeanor wasn't broken at my question.

"I am spying... I will bring them down, whether it's through other people or if it's me by myself." I nodded; that was a good reason to be in this organization. He was the most selfless human I have ever met. This may not be as bad as I thought...

"Very well, is there a place I can clean up? I've been watching you for days, and I haven't been able to get a nice and pretty for my debut as your pet..." _Pet..._ as if I was something so simple. I had two words that bugged me more than anything; pet and dog. I absolutely hated being called a dog. I was nothing close. Dogs were tamed so long ago, and I am nothing like those mongrels.

Itachi stood and walked over to the door, preparing the chakra in his hand. "There's a bathroom by the closet. Don't take too long; we've got some places to be."

Nodding I went over to the door and closed it, praying there would be something that smelt good. Opening every cabinet, I found a linen cloth for drying and some pink syrupy stuff in a bottle. Taking off the cap it smelt like flowers in spring. Twisting the faucet I felt the water that came out. As the water got warmer I took off my top and black pants, setting them neatly on a silver bar. Glancing at the mirror I took in my human appearance; I had mid back length black hair with light brown streaks going down the left side. My nose was pointed and small, and my eyebrows full. My mouth was small and firm, with the ends going downwards.

_I guess by human standards, I look average. That is a very good thing._

The warm water relaxed my tense muscles and cleared my head. I would need to think of a very human, very simple name. I had never had a name... and I seemed important to have one since humans named most of their _pets_. Stepping out from under the spray of water I turned the faucet until it was off.

_I wonder if Itachi and Kisame are back..._

I cracked the door open slightly and took a quick peek. Itachi was sitting in his chair and Kisame was walking around, ranting about something trivial. I figured it would be best to come out in my black wolf form.

Closing the door, I took a deep breath and calmed myself. In a matter of seconds, I was closer to the ground and more stable. My nose could pick up every scent in this room, and it wasn't good. Shaking out my now glossy fur, I growled, letting them know I needed to be let out...

_Note to self: Open door before changing. Ugh, at least in my world there are sliding doors..._

The handle turned and Kisame opened the door with a quizzical look on his face. Slipping between him and the door I trotted over to where Itachi was sitting. I lied down at his feet and rested my head on my fore paws.

"Itachi, are you sure that she should come with us? I meant, if she dies, won't the other Gods be on our asses?" Kisame leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. I growled in protest to his statement... I would not be killed so easily! I am a _God_ for crying out loud! It takes a lot more than a chakra fused human to finish me off.

"She'll be fine. Besides, maybe she'll help us bring down Akatsuki..." Itachi finished the conversation, and stood. "Let's go, we've got a lot to do, and I have a job for you... Do you have a name?" He looked at me, his Sharingan, seeing into my soul. Those eyes made me uncomfortable, so I looked away, shaking my head in the process.

"Very well, we will name you..." Itachi looked to Kisame who shrugged. "I will not be the one to name a God. It's an honor left to those who are brave enough..."

I huffed in appreciation. At least he knew how to treat me... I looked to Itachi who was thinking. "How about Kana. It's a name worthy of a Wolf Goddess, and I'm sure you'd appreciate it." Itachi looked down at me, awaiting a response.

_Kana, huh? Kana... it's a name meaning powerful... Hmm. I like it._

Pointing my ears up I looked at him with a nod. It was a good name; I'd have to thank him for it later. Grabbing their cloaks, they held open the door for me and then closed it with a loud bang. I followed Itachi with Kisame right behind me. The halls were narrow, and long. I could hear the shouts of the members coming from rooms down the hall. Taking the first left, we exited the base and began our trek to wherever we were going.

_I'm seriously gonna have to figure out a way to talk to them... I can't talk in my freaking wolf form at all..._

We took off at a run and began our journey.

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter. Review and let me know what you think! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated a day early because I felt like it. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

We ran for two days. Only resting for a few hours before starting again. I wouldn't turn into my human form unless absolutely necessary. I didn't like talking when it wasn't needed, and this was the best way to keep the silence. I still didn't know our plan. All I knew was that we were traveling to Konoha. And from what I've heard about Konoha, we are screwed. They've got incredible ninjas, and their ANBU are fearsome. Itachi and Kisame were walking into the lion's den and they knew it.

_Why are we going to Konoha... It doesn't make any sense. Sasuke will seek his brother out anyways... Why go there. It's obvious he isn't ready for Itachi._

Taking a deep breath I transformed into my human form. My legs were stiff and tired. I sat down against a tree across from Itachi and watched him. He wasn't asleep, but I'm sure Kisame didn't know that. Looking over to the sword master, I noticed he was sleeping. Taking my chance, I stood and walked over to where Itachi was sitting.

"Why are we going to Konoha?" I whispered, acutely aware that ninjas are very light sleepers.

"We are going to remind Danzou and a few others that I'ma live, and if they do anything to harm Sasuke, they will pay." He still didn't open his eyes. Which was good; his sharingan put me on edge, it was easier to talk to him when he wasn't looking at me.

"I see. And does Kisame know about that?" I inquired. It seemed he was reluctant to talk, but I wasn't taking any of that. He sighed loudly before answering.

"He knows what he needs to know. The only reason you know is because you knew from the get-go. Now, leave it alone." He shrugged around a bit, trying to get comfortable. Seeing no other option, I stood and straddled his legs.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He was tensed and glaring. "Humans aren't my type. Now, I need you to listen." I brought my right hand up to my mouth and bit down. My palm was bleeding a little, and it stung.

"Take your hand and cut it with a kunai. Or anything to get it to bleed." He looked wary. I rolled my eyes and pointed at my hand.

"This is a cut. Yes? Now, do the same and when you do, I'll explain what is going to happen." I waited for him to move, watching his hand as it grasped a kunai and brought it to his hand. He made a small prick and then held his hand out to me.

"Good. What I'm about to do is for the benefit of us both. When I shake your hand I will make a quick chant. After that our minds will be connected. I will hear your thoughts, and you will hear mine." I watched him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "And no, I won't have access to all of your thoughts. Think of it as a wall between us, with a window. When you open the window, I will be able to hear your thoughts. Your thoughts must be directed at me for me to hear them, and visa versa. They can be about me, and I won't hear them, unless you direct them to me. Got it?"

He simply nodded and waited for our hands to merge. I mentally prepared myself; this was an exhausting mantra and I would probably pass out after. Taking a deep breath I grabbed his hand and began to chant. It wasn't a long chant, but it was complicated. This wasn't a popular form in the heavens; it connected the minds until death. I felt a stinging sensation as his blood merged with mine.

_That's not normal... Something's wrong with him._

By the end of the mantra I was slipping into unconsciousness. My vision blurred and I started swaying. I couldn't pass out before I tried it. Shaking my head, I called out to Itachi in my mind. His eyes widened fractionally, and that was all I needed before I passed out.

Feeling like my eyes were glued shut, I forced them open, only to regret it completely. The sun was directly above me, and it shone into my eyes right when they opened. Cursing I sat up and tried to regain what little vision I had. I couldn't see what was right in front of me, so I stayed close to the tree I was relaxed on.

"Damn... Itachi! Kisame! I need your frigging help!" I put my pride aside as I blinked away the blind spot. When it didn't help I huffed and kicked a rock that was at my feet.

"Whoa! Watch it Kana!" Kisame appeared to my right, but when I turned to see him, I couldn't.

"What time is it? And where's Itachi!" I was pissed. Not only was I temporaily blind, I had no idea what was going on.

"Kana. Relax." Itachi was approaching to camp from behind me. I heard the splash water and the hiss of the fire.

I was fuming and frustrated. I couldn't see, and that meant that I couldn't walk as neither a wolf nor a human. I sat down on the ground and crossed my arms.

"You guys might as well relax; we're not going anywhere until I can see properly again." I refused to be at the mercy of these two humans.

"Kiasme, can you carry my pack?" I squinted and blinked over and over again, trying to regain my vision.

_'Kana, we need to get going. Stand up and get on my back.'_

I jumped a little at Itachi's voice. I haven't had a mind connection like this in a century. For it to come back like this was shocking.

"Itachi, I'm not getting on your back. I'm a God, not some teenage human girl. You can go, I'll follow you when I can see again." My pride didn't budge that much. If they wanted to _guide_ me, they could. But I will not be put onto someone's back. After a moment of quiet, I started to fidget. I knew they were still here, but I couldn't see or hear them... which worried me. A lot.

Keeping my fingers on the tree, I moved my eyes, trying to catch them with my peripherals. Only too late did I realize what they were doing.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I was picked up from behind and placed onto Itachi's back. Before I could jump off he was running. He jumped from branch to branch, keeping an even pace with Kisame. "You jerks! Put me down, now!" I held onto Itachi for dear life, knowing I wouldn't be able to land softly. I felt like we were barely moving, but I also knew that we were going faster than any normal human.

_'When we touch down again, you're so going to die.'_

I heard him chuckle, but it was so soft that it could have been a trick of the wind. Considering we were to days from Konoha, we would be running for a while. Somewhere between when we left and our first break, I fell asleep.

_'Kana wake up. We've stopped for a break. Let's see how your eyes are.'_

Rolling over so my face was towards the ground I slowly opened my eyes. I focused on the blades of grass and then the clearing surrounding us. There was no sign of ever being blinded by the sun. I stood up quickly and gave a little cheer. I could see, and that meant no more piggy back rides! Taking a good look into our surroundings I suddenly became tense. Something was in the forest. I listened and didn't move. There wasn't a single sound and when I searched the area, there was nothing. My instincts kicked in and I ran towards the forest, ready to morph into my dark wolf form. I could hear shouts from behind me; I couldn't listen well enough to form words or phrases.

Coming to a halt I looked around and sniffed the air. My human form couldn't pick up nearly as much as my wolf form, but I didn't want to change when there was a possibility of people watching.

_'Itachi there's something out here. I can't tell what it is, but it's not good.'_

_'Don't confront anyone. If you see anyone or anything, come back here fast, we'll take care of them. Just walk slowly back to us, we'll meet you.'_

Standing up straight I turned and walked back to the camp. I never stopped listening and I never stopped searching. The eerie feeling just wouldn't leave my mind. A twig snapped ahead of me. Stopping and crouching I prepared to move. When Kisame and Itachi emerged from the undergrowth I came out of my crouch.

"What the hell, Kana! We called you and everything. What's wrong?" Kisame glanced around the forest, searching for our unseen and unheard enemy. I was feeling something I'd never felt before; fear. Something very dangerous was out here. And it was coming for us.

"Kana, change forms so we can leave." Itachi used his Sharingan to search the forest, but found nothing. Returning his gaze to me, his brow furrowed slightly.

_'I can't. Something is watching us. Something evil. I'll have to run in my human form.'_

I didn't want Kisame to know that I was scared. It was bad enough Itachi now knew.

_It's better him than Kisame. Hell, Kisame might just make fun of you. At least Itachi will take note of this for the future._

I kept my thoughts to myself as we ran. I carried my portion of everything, and kept up with the guys easily. We ran for a good three hours before coming across a small village. We checked in at a small inn and went to our room. Our one room had a couch and a large bed. Upon entering I found a nice closet filled with bed linen and plush pillows. Setting my pack down I went in and distributed the sleeping materials. When I got to the bed I realized just how big it was. I'd never seen a bed that big. Even in the heavens the beds were never this big.

_Whoa. Big Bed. I wonder who gets it. I could just claim the couch and make those two buffoons sleep together on the bed._

I snickered and went to place the pillows on the head of the bed. Itachi and Kisame were out on the balcony, strategizing. When they came back into the room they got a good view of my inner five year old; if my inner five year old was a human.

I was jumping on the bed and rolling around on it. It was so plushie and soft. When I got back home, I would be getting at least four of these to cover my floor. When I heard the chuckles I stopped and turned to look at my...

_What are they to me? Partners, Coworkers? Subordinates? _

"Yo, Kana. We're goin' out to get some food. Want anything?" Kisame opened his pack and pulled out a flat piece of fabric. Curious, I peered over for a closer look. It held some form of currency.

I smiled and thought of what I would want.

_Steak? A nice juicy steak... No. Anything would fit me._

"Whatever you guys have, I'll have. I'm hungry enough to eat a whole herd of oxen." I sat down on the bed and remembered my last hunt. It wasn't a very interesting hunt, but I loved the adrenaline that went with it.

"Alright. We'll bring the food back here and eat it with you." Kisame exited the room, leaving Itachi and I. Realizing I still had to clobber him, I stood and walked slowly over to him. Smiling at him I raised my left hand and then brought my right fist down on his head. It wasn't a hard hit, but it wasn't some pansy punch either. His bewildered look made me crack up.

"That, Itachi, was for earlier today. I would have been fine if you left me at the camp. I would have caught up to you in less than 20 minutes." He rubbed his head and walked away. Before he left the room he turned to me, a serious look in his eyes.

"Can you still feel it?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. I was still shaken up about it, but I was also good enough to hide it. Casting my glare downward, I shook my head. "No. I haven't been able to feel it for close to an hour now."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Taking a deep breath I shuddered. Something like that was never good. Feeling the need to cleanse my fear I walked into the bathroom and bathed in the warm water.

_There are many Gods who would gladly watch this world fall apart. They could be helping the other side._

I dipped my head under the water and held it there. If it was another God, they were very old and very powerful. I wouldn't last five minutes against them. When I heard the door close and a boisterous voice echo throughout the room I figured I should get out. Draining the tub I quickly changed into a comfortable pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. Stepping out into the freezing room was a mistake.

First of all it was freezing. Second of all, Kisame was practically dripping with the scent of sake. Wrinkling my nose I took in the atmosphere. It seemed gentle enough. Itachi was helping him to the couch, and the bag of food was sitting on the bedside table. Giving into my primal intincts, I walked over the bed and opened the bag. Fresh sushi was sitting in a box, waiting for me to cherish it.

"Oiiiii, Kaannnn-na. You've really got to -hic- let someone love you. I know a stuck up woman when I see er. I can help you –hic- loosen up. A bit." At this statement I walked over, ready to punch him. I would not be subjugated by some measly human. When I was barely a foot away I hand grabbed my shoulder and spun my around to the other direction. Before I could figure out what was going on, Itachi was behind me and facing Kisame. With a loud crash Kisame was lying on the couch snoring loudly.

"It's better that you don't get in a fight with him. When he's drunk, he's still strong. And I don't want to have to pay for a new inn. I don't know about you, but my funds aren't as extensive. Now, let's get some sleep. We've got to make it to Konoha by the day after tomorrow, and it'd be best if we all had our strength." He walked over to the bed and removed his cloak. I awkwardly looked around and started to walk over to the wall.

"What are you doing?" He was facing me and seemed oblivious.

"Uhm. Going to lie down? Why? You wanna switch places?" It was obvious I wasn't looking forward to the floor, but I did not want to share a bed with some random human male. Wolves shared sleeping areas, but we all had our own little areas.

"You can sleep on the other half. It's big enough for the both of us, and I promise I won't touch you. Gods aren't my type." I realized that he repeated something I had said earlier. Smirking I walked over to the bed, willing to compromise. "If you come close to touching me, your hand will be gone." I gave him a nice warning.

_'Unfortunately, you've let me touch your mind.'_

I forced his voice out and closed my eyes. I huffed to let him know I heard, but I didn't respond. I rested my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes. I fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**So Here is chapter 2. I've been trying to get a little ahead in my writing, but school is so close that it will be difficult to update. But I'm choosing to be optimistic. ^_^ Reviews are loved! I love them so much! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Here's Chapter 3! Thanks for the follows and reviews so far! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3

The smell of food awoke me in the morning. I had no idea what it was, but it was placed on the table beside my head. I greedily dug in, unaware of how hungry I actually was. To my surprise Kisame was not on the couch. I looked around, trying to find my two companions.

Seeing no one, I stretched out my limbs, feeling life return to them. Shaking out my hair I decided it was time to turn back to a wolf.

_My petty human form is annoying. At least this way I can do my job efficiently. And if we run into that... feeling... again, I'll be able to hunt it down._

When I finally finished my change, I was able to hear and smell much more. I could hear the conversation between Kisame and Itachi downstairs. I barred my teeth at the memory of Kisame from last night. The drunken idiot. The two ninjas were strategizing their entry into Konoha. It was obvious that they had no idea what to expect, but I suspected Itachi knew very well what he was getting into. Pacing in the room I decided to walk over to the balcony and let the light wind run through my fur.

The air was cool and fresh with early morning dew. I could hear birds chirping happily away and the sound of a river not too far from this inn. Our journey was coming to an end, and Konoha was the finish line. Footsteps broke through my concentration.

The door opened revealing Itachi and Kisame. Walking back into the room I sat and watched the two ninjas. Kisame would barely look at me; most likely ashamed of his slip up yesterday. Snorting I walked over to him and head bumped his knee, trying to let him know he was forgiven.

_'He's forgiven, Itachi. Humans have faults; I must learn to remember that.'_

It was true. I could so easily forget that they are simply humans that don't know better. They are impulsive and arrogant. It's human nature. I am a God, and I must remember that we are different.

I turned my gaze to Itachi, unprepared for the look he gave me. I didn't recognize a look like that, and I was sure to remember it. It was almost admiration, but not quite. His eyes were soft, and his gaze far away. Pricking my ears back, I growled.

_'What are you looking at? We need to leave.'_

He nodded, murmuring to Kisame. Trotting towards the door a large leg blocked my path. Huffing I looked at it's owner and glared.

"You can't just waltz through the inn as a wolf. People wouldn't appreciate that. We will meet you outside, below the balcony. Go now." He started at me until I moved. Keeping my head high I jumped onto the railing of the balcony. Looking back at the two ninjas I huffed and jumped. Making sure I didn't land on any passers by, I nimbly trotted into the bushes, keeping hidden. When my companions emerged from the inn I walked over to them.

_'People should fear me, not be concerned about trivial things like their 'inns'. It's ridiculous.'_

Walking next to Itachi, I noticed that both of them had odd hats that coverd a good portion of their faces and features. If it weren't for the cloaks, they'd be considered simple civilians.

_'You both are so obvious it hurts...'_

_'Stop complaining, Kana. Your disguise is nothing to ignore either. You're a fully black wolf with piercing blue eyes. I'd be surprised if people thought you were some common wolf.'_

I growled. I was not _common_ and it is good that people should know I am not a simple wolf. That way they will leave me alone.

_'You will not be left alone looking like that... If anyone suspects you're a God, they will come after you."_

Shock coursed through my body. I was sure that my thoughts weren't directed at him. Recovering from my shock, I continued walking, slightly ahead of the two Akatsuki members.

_'Sure. I would be a target. An easy target. Considering the fact that I'm traveling with two S-Class Missing Nins. You're right.'_

We had been running for a couple hours. I was acutely aware of a presence, but it was nothing like yesterdays. It wasn't as frightening or powerful. I suspected it was the Kyuubi, but for it to already be touching the corners of my senses was mind-boggling.

Something flashed right before my eyes. I stopped abruptly, taking in every sound and smell. My eyes roamed over the bushes and trees trying to see what it was. Itachi and Kisame stopped a few feet behind me, obviously unaware of what I saw.

_'Something's here...'_

I flashed away from the two men and landed in a clearing roughly a hundred yards from where they were standing. I moved at the lightest sound, aware that it was right above me. Landing in the canopy of the trees, I saw my target. A tiny glowing bird perched itself onto the branch, watching me. I growled and moved closer, touching my nose to its feather chest. My world was turned white, signifying my entrance into the heavens.

_'You've got a problem, my child.'_

Though I could not see the voice, I knew exactly who it was. Bowing my head I sat back and waited for The Mother Goddess to continue.

_'Someone has been spying for the other court. I'm afraid your mission has been compromised.'_

_'I felt an incredibly strong and old presence yesterday, Mother Goddess. For the first time, I felt fear. Who could it be?'_

Surely it could not be Daishiro himself. He wouldn't get involved with something as simple as a guarding mission.

_'We do not know. Please, be careful. This foe of yours is powerful, and we cannot aide you. I cannot tell you why, but we cannot contact you after this. Too much is at stake. From here on out, you're on your own. Just remember to be wary of anyone you meet. Trust yourself and your instincts. You're wise and strong. You can win this.'_

_'Yes Mother Goddess. Is there anything else?'_

I was on my own when this started, and now, it had officially hit me; I had no reinforcements. At all.

_'Yes. Please report. I would like to hear what you have done so far.'_

_'As of now, the Uchiha and his companion are en route to Konoha. It seems that the Uchiha is even more secretive than I originally thought. He sees no reason to kill or harm unless absolutely necessary. He is also very gifted. But I sense something is wrong. His body is weakening. From what, I do not know. But I can feel it. He's not telling me something.'_

_'It is not your business. He can choose what to tell you and what not to tell you. You're there to do as he asks. Not save him. It is obvious he wants to be killed. He will hold out until his brother can finally challenge and defeat him. After that, you will return here and resume your role in my army. Understood? I need you to take over when the time comes. You've got a big role in both our world, and theirs.'_

_'Yes, Mother Goddess. Thank you.'_

_'Good Luck. He named you... What name did he think was worthy of a Wolf Goddess?'_

Lifting my head up in surprise and I flattened my ears. I didn't know what to think. She knew he had given me a name. I personally liked my name. It rang true to who I was. I was honestly afraid to tell her; she may not think it a good name.

_'He named me Kana, Mother Goddess.'_

_'Kana... Powerful. Yes. That's a good name for you. If you don't mind, I will call you that from now on.'_

_'Of course, Mother Goddess. I will see you when the time is right then.'_

Bowing my head I turned and saw the little bird behind me. Touching my nose to its chest the world went dark, and then the sounds of the forest echoed into my ears. I opened my eyes, still facing the bird in the canopy of the trees. It no longer glowed; my passage to the heavens was now cut off. I had no way of getting back until my mission was finished. Standing up I hopped off the branch and returned to my companions.

_'Kana... What happened?'_

Itachi and Kisame hadn't moved an inch since I left. Realizing the time difference between this world, and mine, I huffed. I had spent at least a half hour there. Here it seemed I was only gone for a few seconds. Fantastic.

_'Let's make camp and I'll explain.'_

Itachi seemed unwilling to make camp so early in the afternoon, but if he wanted to know anything, he'd do as I said.

"Kisame, set up camp. I'm going to get some firewood. Kana, go get some food. A couple of rabbits should do."

He stalked off into the forest, leaving Kisame and I alone in the clearing. Snorting I walked in the other direction, ready to hunt. I was gone for a good hour before I returned.

Three rabbits hung from my muzzle, their smell intoxicating. I could never fathom why humans would cook their food. It was always better fresh.

Setting the three rabbits by the first I turned to look at my companions. Kisame poked the fire with a large stick, and Itachi sat against a tree, close enough to feel the warmth of the fire. Both of their hats had been removed.

_'Itachi, I have some news from the Mother Goddess. And it's not all good.'_

* * *

**And there is it. School's Starting next week, I have a job interview tomorrow, and I might need a root canal. Yay... Life rocks... R & R! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I updated my other story WAY early, I decided to update this one early too. ^_^ You can thank me later. Anyways, at the end of this chapter I've got a question for you, my readers, and it would help me a ton if you gave me your opinions. It'll be at the authors note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not Own Naruto, if I did... well, Itachi would be very much alive and There would be such thing as Sakura Uchiha. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4

I explained to him that we would not get any help from the other Gods and Goddesses. I wasn't sure how to bring up the other piece of information... Minions of Daishiro were following us and were possibly going to kill anyone who gets in the way of their plan.

I was sitting under the branch where Itachi was perched. He had moved there to think, strategizing our entry to Konoha. He didn't seem phased by the news, but I had kept the biggest thing a secret. It would be my problem, and my burden. I would protect the Uchiha from Daishiro; it was obvious that he played a role in Daishiro's plans.

_What if he knows about Itachi's incredible power?_

I remembered the day I first spoke to him. As I watched him spar with Kisame, it was obvious he was holding back, but his power was awe-inspiring. If Daishiro had known about that power, then he must want him to do his dirty work. Shaking my head I stood and walked over to the river.

_'Kana. You haven't told me everything, have you.'_

It wasn't a question, and I knew I'd been caught. I would need to think of something to say.

_You could always tell him the truth?_

Oh, yea. That. "Well, Itachi, you're possibly being hunted by one of the most powerful Gods and the most evil. He wants your power and I may not be able to stop him. No big deal." I snorted and pushed the thought aside. I couldn't distract him. And that would most definitely distract him.

_'Yes... when this is over, I must return to the heavens. There's a war going on and I'm ranked pretty high in the Mother Goddess' army. So it's important that I get back.'_

It wasn't a total lie. It was very true, and not at all concerning to him.

_'What were you ranked?'_

_'I AM ranked Lt. Commander. I am still in the army, however, I was given this mission, and it was far more important than that silly bicker fest. So far it's been constant bad-mouthing, but I suspect that a battle is coming, and we have no way of defending ourselves without the battalion being in tip top shape. My Commander has been gathering all those who are loyal and training them. It's usually my job, but here I am.'_

He stiffened when he heard my rank. I snorted at him. What did he expect me to be? Just a small time private?

_Oh yea, they'd assign someone as low ranked as a private to this kind of mission. Yep. That's totally what they would do._

I stared at the fish passing by in the river. Carefree little critters, weren't they? They just had to swim, breed and not get caught by fishermen. Lucky them.

"Kisame, pack up. We're leaving. We've got another couple hours before we can rest again. And by tomorrow morning, we'll be in Konoha."

Kisame sighed loudly and put out the fire. Itachi jumped down and put his hat back on.

_'You couldn't find a more fashionable piece of headwear, Itachi?'_

He glared at me and started running, Kisame right behind him. I easily caught up to them, keeping pace. Barely an hour into our run we came across a small group of ninjas. It looked like there were a couple kids and an adult. We stopped above them on a branch, watching their training.

_We must be closer to Konoha than I thought. _

_'Itachi, I thought you said we'd be there by tomorrow morning. This group is training. Surely they wouldn't send their genins all the way out here to train.'_

He looked like he was concentrating pretty hard on something.

"Itachi, can we at least have a little bit of fun with them. I've got to make sure that Samehada is ready for a showdown or two in Konoha." Kisame was whispering, but to me it felt like he was shouting. I was on edge as it was, and to have him talking wasn't very beneficial. I growled low to get his attention.

_'Shut him up Itachi, before I kick his ass. He's gonna get us caught.'_

Itachi shook his head at Kisame, using his chin to point towards Konoha. We silently left the branch, letting the genin and their sensei train. I was amazed that the junin sensei didn't notice us.

_He seems pretty dense. The chakra radiating off these two would be strong enough to knock over a tower._

_'What's the plan there, Itachi? We just gonna waltz in and hope they offer us a place to stay? One that isn't a freaking cell? Or crypt?'_

_'The Chunin Exams should be under way; most of the people will be watching those. So we can get in easy enough. Be aware that we may get separated. Whatever you do, don't get separated from me. It's very likely that Kisame will go off to wreck havoc, but I have a job. And I've got something I need you to do. It's of incredible importance, do you understand?'_

My heart made a funny stutter. He didn't want me to get separated from him?

_No. No. He might need you to help him track down Sasuke. Remember? Or Danzo. Don't think it's more than what it actually is. Come on, you're on a mission. And you're a Goddess. Not some human._

Right... I forgot about that. Nothing. I snorted, laughing at myself half-heartedly, and letting Itachi know that I understood his order.

I kept my head and eyes down as I walked beside Itachi and Kisame. Before I knew it, we were in Konoha and walking through the neighborhoods. The place seemed to be teeming with life, even though I could see no one.

_'Kana, how many forms do you have?'_

_'Just three. Why?'_

_'Tell me what they are, and I'll tell you what I want you to do.'_

I huffed; annoyed. Can't he do math?! He's seen two of my forms... It can't be that hard to figure out which one I had not worn around him.

_'I've got the two you've seen. So my human form and my black wolf form. My last form is a white wolf with gold eyes. Now tell me what you're planning.'_

He was silent for a fraction of a second before he looked at me. It was an odd look, almost melancholy. I flattened my ears and stopped walking. I carefully watched him, waiting for him to answer my question.

_'I need you to turn into your white wolf form. But not with me around. The people who have seen us, I suspect are already alerting the shinobi of the area. They will report two men with a large, black wolf. I want you to turn into your white wolf form, and then follow me without being seen. When I see my brother, and I will, I want you to attack me. From there I want you to stay with my brother. Help him train, help him get stronger. This is your order from me. With our mental connection you can keep me updated. Keep him out of trouble.'_

I was surprised and I had nothing to say. This wasn't what I was supposed to do. I wasn't assigned to babysit his little brother. I was assigned to watch and protect Itachi.

_And do whatever he asks of you. _

Why? His brothers progress will show when they meet again. No matter how long that is.

_But Itachi may not have long. Remember when you first connected to him. The odd feeling in his blood; that may be what's affecting him._

I had completely forgotten about that. Something was wrong, and I couldn't place what it was. Perhaps I was meant to watch Sasuke so he could get stronger faster.

_'Very well. But first, tell me what's wrong with your blood? When I felt your blood mix with mine something happened. A burning sensation. What is wrong with you?'_

He stiffened a tiny bit before taking a deep breath. HE knew exactly what I was talking about. I growled, wanting him to answer.

_'I don't know exactly what it is, however it's a sickness of some kind. But it weakens my body. I've been taking pills and doing everything I can to stay alive so Sasuke can avenge our clan. But my time is running out. I need you with him to make him stronger faster. You understand?'_

I understood and felt a pang in my chest. I was sad. Though we had only met a few days ago, he had been a companion to me. I hadn't had many friends growing up. My training and responsibilities came before anything else. Knowing this was the last time I would be able to see him without acting, I walked forward and nudged his leg with my muzzle. I rested my head against his leg, letting him know that I was sorry. For what, I didn't know. But he has been acting like the stand off outcast for a long time. He hadn't been hugged in who knows how long. He probably missed the hugs from his mother, friends, and his brother.

I stepped away and looked up at him. He his jaw was clenched and his brow was furrowed. He kneeled and put his hand on my head. He was tormented, and it only got worse with the sickness. Sniffing I stood and turned. I ran into the city looking for a place to change where no one would see me.

_Humans are such weak creatures. Falling ill at a simple prick of the finger. How they've managed to survive for so long is amazing._

Yes. But they had resolve. Determination. Things that Gods lacked. The had emotions and bonds that kept them going. They were both selfish and self-less.

I reached an entirely empty area, a stone bench and a river right beside me. Sniffing the air, I made sure no one was around. I listened for any sounds, and I searched for any movement. Seeing nothing, I felt a tingle go through my body as my fur changed color. My eyes throbbed as they changed color. When everything was no longer in pain I knew I was changed. I sniffed the air and located Itachi's scent. In a dash I ran towards it, knowing something big was going to happen.

* * *

**There is the fourth chapter, my lovely readers. ^_^**

**To business! I've got about 11 chapters so far... and I'm curious. Think of this as a poll: Lemon or No Lemon? I'm leaving it up to you! I'm in the middle of writing and all my feels are over flowing, and I can't decide. So I need you to help me! Please! Seriously... I'm stuck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! ^_^ I've got so much going on! School started today and I'm way ahead on my homework. Yippie... XP Anyways! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 5

A loud crash sounded in the large building right in front of me. I was running as fast as I could, but it seemed that I wasn't meant to get there soon enough. I jumped into one of the windows and witnessed Itachi with his hand at Sasuke's throat. Growling loudly, I jumped down. I hackles were raised and my teeth barred.

_'You're a pretty good actress. But you need to do more.'_

Itachi's voice rang through my head. I growled even more and began to walk towards him. I looked towards the younger Uchiha and noticed how angry and afraid he was. Whether he was afraid of me or of Itachi, I wasn't sure.

I kept walking towards him, my teeth becoming more and more visible as I got closer to him. When I was a few feet away I lunged at him, landing squarely on his chest. He released Sasuke and let me push him back. I heard the genin coughing and kept attacking Itachi. I wasn't even trying very hard, however, it was clear was gonna need to place a blow onto me. Leaving my left side open, I felt a fist hit my ribs. Yelping I dropped and then glared at him.

Noticing the window behind him I forced my way forward. When a large blur of red and white came in front of me I barely had any time to stop. A man with long, messy hair stood between Itachi and I. Feeling my need to leave, I turned and walked over to the youngest Uchiha. He was on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

_'Well done, Itachi. You've knocked him out cold. He looks like he's in pain... What'd you do?'_

I rested next to the kid and watched him. This kid was strong, but not strong enough. I could and would help him, for the sake of Itachi.

_'I locked him a Tsukuyomi. He'll be out for a while. In there it's 72 hours of his worst memory: The night I slaughtered our clan.'_

I didn't know where he was, but he had taken the fight out of here. When people came to get Sasuke, I growled, not knowing what they were going to do. When a blond boy came up holding his hands in front of him, I stopped growling, realizing that the young boy before me was the jinchuriki. I flattened my ears and held my head down. As Sasuke was taken away, I stood and followed closely, keeping an ever-watchful eye on him. I stayed by his side in the hospital. I was determined to do as Itachi said. I would not leave this boys side until he was ready to fight Itachi and win.

_'How is he?'_

_'He's still out, Itachi. He's in the hospital now. I heard the humans say that a woman named Tsunade was going to help him wake up. She's evidently an incredible healer. The boy's sensei, Kakashi, is out still too. This boy is very popular too. Although, the only two people that never leave are this pink haired genin and the jinchuriki. It's actually annoying. They keep looking at me and talking about me.'_

I could sense the humor in Itachi's mind. Happy I could get him to be amused, I waited for a response.

_'Those two are very important to him; they're his friends. His bond with them is critical. They love him, and though he may never say it, he loves them too. Keep an eye on them. They've helped form him, even if it's minimally. By the way, I noticed that Sasuke had a curse mark on his left shoulder. Don't be surprised if you see a man named Orochimaru. He'll try to manipulate Sasuke, and I need you to make sure that he doesn't do that.'_

_'Alright. They woman is here. I'll get back to you as soon as I know what's going on. Good luck... Itachi.'_

The room wasn't crowded by any means, but I felt very cramped. The woman put her hands to Sasuke's forehead and it started to glow. She removed her hands and gave the two children some instructions. They complied and watched her leave.

The genins watched as their friend sat up and opened his eyes. Though they wouldn't notice, he was obviously broken. His brother had proven that he wasn't strong enough to defeat him.

"Oi! Teme! You've got a friend!" the jinchuriki was loud, and I had to hold back a growl of irritation. The youngest Uchiha glanced at me, recognition barely visible. He held his hand out to me. I mentally rolled my eyes, not wanting to play the part I had. I walked over and let him pet my head. The pink haired girl giggled and blushed. I could tell she was head over heels for this kid. Though he looked exactly like Itachi, there were subtle differences. For one, he was angry. And it was easy to tell. He would show no emotions whatsoever. And he didn't seem like the one to talk much, which was great. An annoying, prattling kid was not what I wanted to be tagged with.

"Sasuke-kun, you are so good with animals. It's good to see you awake too! We were worried about you." He sighed and turned his attention to his comrades. His gaze was blank, but I could see the spark of an idea deep in there. What it was, I had no idea.

We stayed in the hospital all day, much to my annoyance. The jinchuriki left a while ago, and the pink haired girl, named Sakura, was slicing and apple or something for the kid. She was prattling on about something uninteresting. I heard a smash and raised my head, growling lightly. Sasuke's hand had smacked the plate away from Sakura's hand. He wasn't happy, an obviously took his frustration out on those closest to him. I growled a little louder, looking at him. He glanced at me, the never-ending glare rivaling even mine. I placed my head on Sakura's lap, comforting her slightly. Others shouldn't have to suffer for your issues.

_'Your brother is a real piece of work, Itachi.'_

_'I'm aware, but if you had been through what he has, wouldn't you have issues too?'_

_'Of course, but for him to take it out on his friends is childish.'_

_'He is a child. He'll grow and mature, but his resolve to kill me will forever be the same.'_

I left it at that. There was no point in arguing over it. Sakura got up and left the room. Obviously put out. I watched her leave and then turned to Sasuke. He was looking out the window. I nudged his hand with my nose, trying to get a response.

"Where did you come from? You defended me when Itachi attacked. Why?" Didn't look at me, and I had no way of answering. If I revealed myself now, I would compromise my position. I had an idea, and I could only hope that he would agree to it. I grabbed his sleeve with my teeth and started to pull. I knew he could stand, so I didn't feel bad about forcing him to stand.

I tugged until he stood and walked towards the door. When he opened it I walked out, checking behind me regularly, making sure he was following me. I had scouted the city late one night, and was able to locate the library. Once inside I searched for the religions section. Finding the book I need I used my nose to point towards the book I wanted.

Sasuke picked it up and began flipping through the pages. When he came across the first Wolf God, my mother, he pointed at it, raising his eyebrows. I growled and shook my head. The next page had an intricate drawing of my mother and myself. He pointed to the younger wolf in the picture I snorted. He nodded his head in understanding.

"It doesn't mention a name. Do you have one?" He closed the book and set it back on the shelf. We walked out side by side, him with his hands in his pockets, and my trying to think of a way to tell him my name... The one Itachi had given me.

_If he knew Itachi named you, he'd flip. It'd be funny to see._

I laughed, but it came out as a wheeze. Sasuke looked down at me and furrowed his brow.

"Hey! Sasuke!" A boy with red markings on his face approached, a tuny white ball of fur in his arms. Sasuke stopped and sighed. Low for him not to hear, but I heard it loud and clear. Sasuke nodded at the boy. He smelt like a dog, and the furry thing in his arms moved. I realized that it was a dog in his arms. It barked wriggling in his arms. When he loosened his grip on it, the puppy ran over to me, looking at me with tiny black eyes. He sat before me, and then lowered his head.

_Ah. So he knows who I am. That's good._

I bowed my head slightly in response. The two boys watched the entire interaction, curiosity etched into their features.

_So. Akamaru is his name. So young, yet he knows about me. _

"Hey, Akamaru, who is this?" The boy seemed to ignore the fact that I was a God. Did he miss the tiny interaction between this pup and I? Guess not.

"Oh... I see. So, you're a Goddess, huh? And a Wolf Goddess too? Well Sasuke, looks like you've got yourself a very good companion. She's powerful too." The boy, who was named Kiba, picked up Akamaru and scratched his head. Sasuke looked at Kiba and Akamaru. "Does she have name?" Sasuke leaned against the stone wall, waiting for an answer.

Kiba looked at him in surprise. "Well, Gods don't typically have names..." Akamaru barked, bringing Kiba's attention to him, and then back to me. "Oh, well then, that's odd. It seems she does have a name."

_Oh thank you Mother Goddess for giving us animals a means of communication. Thank you, thank you._

"Akamaru says her name is Kana." Sasuke looked at me and smirked. He must think that's a fitting name... and if not, then too bad.

"Well, I've gotta meet my team, it's good to see you up Sasuke. I'll see you around." Kiba started to walk away, Akamaru barking cheerily.

Sasuke didn't leave anything at the hospital, so he had no need to go back. We reached his apartment and entered. It was cleaner than a monk's room. The only thing I saw that indicated someone lived here was the picture frame by the window. I trotted over to it and looked at the photograph inside. It was a picture of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. They were posing with their sensei. I wasn't surprised to see, or not to see, a smile on Sasuke's face. Snorting I sat by the bed, waiting for Sasuke's next move.

He was obviously upset about something. He walked over towards the door and opened it, holding it open so I could get out. Once I was clear of the door, he closed it and locked it. I followed him around, wondering where he could possibly go. When he saw Naruto I heard his heart rate pick up.

_What's he gonna do? Perhaps Naruto is the reason he's put out._

Sasuke called out to Naruto, surprising even me when he challenged him. I felt a sense of familiarity at his challenge. When an alpha of a pack feels threatened, he will make sure that the whole pack remembers their place. It seems that Sasuke thought of Naruto as a person with lesser strength, and felt he needed to put him in his place. It would have been wise of Naruto not to rise to the occasion, but being young human boys, he would obviously take up the challenge. I sat on a rock and watched as they began to duel.

Their match dragged on for quite a while before I noticed a sense of desperation in Sasuke. Naruto, too, had started to change his actions, each becoming as deadly as Sasuke's. Before I knew what was happening, their sensei was standing right beside me. I looked up at him, only to see his face covered with a cloth. Only one eye showed, and it looked gentle enough. I was even more shocked when he held his right fist over his heart, inclining his head to me.

_So this human knows who I am. And with just one look, too._

Turning my attention back to the duel, we were both surprised when both boys channeled their most powerful moves. I growled as the each attempted to destroy a water tower. When the air cleared, Sasuke had a look of achievement on his face. The tower was pretty messed up due to his Chidori. When I looked to Naruto he was panting, and grinning. He had used rasengan, and had completely destroy the side it had hit. Before I knew it the boy's sensei had disappeared from my side and appeared before the two boys. He was furious.

I watched in awe as he scolded the two. He turned to Sasuke and focused on his scolding. Apparently you're not to use Chidori against friends. Sasuke took the scolding in full, and when it was over, he turned to leave. I stood and followed him, aware that the two ninjas were watching us as we left.

We were a good distance away when I felt a new presence. Growling, I took a defensive stance, searching for the intruders. Sasuke was frozen next to me, ready to move as soon as he needed to. Four figures emerged, each wearing similar outfits. I growled and watched as they took in Sasuke's appearance, and my presence.

As I listened to their conversation with Sasuke, I couldn't help but feel a small amount of fear. They had evil auras, and it was almost close enough to match the aura I felt while traveling with Itachi. This one wasn't as powerful or frightening, but it was there. They had been extremely close to whoever was following me. I was immediately suspicious, but Sasuke would never notice. I felt my heart stop when they offered to take him to Orochimaru. He would train under him and become strong enough to kill his brother.

_Shit. These guys are bad news, but I doubt the kid is smart enough to deny their offer._

He nodded and turned back towards the city. Knowing he had to pick a few things up from his place, they four ninjas disappeared, along with the evil aura. I followed Sasuke back to his apartment and watched as he packed. When he moved to the picture he held it in his hand. I was sure he was going to put it in his pack with everything else, since humans are such sentimental creatures. I watched as he slammed it down on the table, pieces of glass landing around the frame. He exited the building, not bothering to lock the door this time.

"Are you going to go with me Kana?" He didn't need to turn to know I was following. I growled low and kept up to pace with him. "I'm going to get stronger and kill my brother. It's obvious you had some animosity towards him too,"

_Actually, quite the opposite._

"So I'll finish him for both our sakes." Sasuke kept walking, even when a spot of red was seen in the distance. He stopped a ways from her. She knew he was leaving. And I admired her for trying to stop him. I gawked when she said she loved him. I turned around to look at her, completely taken by surprise. I felt pity for her as well. I knew the boy would not take her with him, and he would not appear weak by returning the confession. When all of this was finished, I actually found myself hoping that they would be together, if she could manage to forgive him.

_'Itachi... He's leaving Konoha. He hasn't said anything about his plans. But the pink haired girl, Sakura, she just confessed.'_

_'I knew she had feelings for him. That much was obvious. What did he say?'_

_'What is this? Gossip Connection? Well, he called her annoying. And when she threatened to scream, he thanked her. I don't know much about why, but that's all.'_

_'Where is she?'_

_'Unconscious on a bench.'_

_'I see. Well, leave it to my little brother to be an idiot, but he needs to sever his bonds it he's to get enough power to fight me equally.'_

* * *

**There is issss. :D I'm ahead on my writing for this story, but behind on my other story... D: At least you know this story will be updated regularly... ^_^ R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive... even though it's been... a day... Although. I don't feel alive. I feel like a learning zombie... Whoo. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 6

We walked until early morning, stopping in a canyon with a small lake at the bottom. The cliffs were certainly something to behold. The jagged edges and small ledges made for a dangerous climb, if someone was brave, or stupid, enough to try it. I knew Naruto had been following us for a while now. It was clear that Sasuke wouldn't get away without a fight, and he seemed to expect that.

I heard his yells of fury before I saw him, and when he finally came into view the emotion on his face was heart wrenching. He looked broken and full of hatred. I knew then that he would do everything in his power to keep Sasuke in Konoha. Glancing at Sasuke was all I needed to do to know that I was not allowed in this fight whatsoever. I sat down beside his bag and watched the fight commence. Both boys had incredible power for their age, but they were out of control and impulsive. Especially Naruto. He would give into his emotions and it was then that he was dangerous. Being a jinchuriki was hard, I was sure. He was probably shunned and ignored, and most of all, feared.

Many people, good and evil, desired the power inside of him; anyone who didn't understand it would fear it and it's wielder. I pitied the boy; he'd either be feared his whole life, or rise to the occasion and prove to everyone that he can help them with the power.

I remembered hearing about the Old Sage who divided the power amongst the now 9 Tailed Beasts. It was something all of the heavens watched; it decided the future of the human world. At the time the Tailed beasts were mere children, but now they've grown into fearsome creatures with the capability to destroy this world if brought together to form the Ten Tailed Beast.

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke was becoming interesting now. It seemed that Naruto had unlocked the first tail of the Kyuubi. And Sasuke had reached a new form as well. The first form of his Cursed Seal was unlocked, revealing a humanoid form with bat like wings. This fight would either kill them both, or render them unconscious.

_'Itachi, your brother may or may not die today. He is completely equal to the jinchuriki boy... they will either both die, or become unconscious in which their chakra will weaken, and then they'll drown. If the latter, I will have to change forms to save them both. What do you want me to do?'_

If I stopped it now, then I would risk being wounded, which would hinder Sasuke. If I stopped it five minutes from now, while they were recovering from one of their attacks, I would only risk Sasuke's fury, and the possibility that Naruto would follow us farther than he should.

_'Find a way to discontinue the fight without injuring either of them. It would be best if Naruto was unconscious when Sasuke left, that way he can leave without a hindrance.'_

That would be best, but he didn't tell me how to get into this fight without getting critically injured or critically injuring them...

Naruto was lying on the surface of the lake, obviously wiped out. His chakra reserves should have been completely depleted by now.

_I suppose the Kyuubi is to thank for that. If it weren't for him, the boy would be dead._

Sasuke stood above him, looking at the blond jinchuriki with disdain. I couldn't let him kill Naruto; his part in the forming of the new world had barely begun. Sprinting to him was the easy part, getting him to stop would be the difficult part. I stood between him and the boy, glaring at the youngest Uchiha.

I growled lightly, letting him know that he needed to stop. His eyes were full of malice and hate, if he attacked Naruto, I would probably die as well. His power was nothing in comparison to Itachi's, but it was still enough to hurt me badly. When I saw a flicker of life in his eyes I knew that he was coming back to reality. Though he'd never admit it, he couldn't kill the boy he grew up with. Naruto had been like a brother to him, and it was better that he left the boy alone for now.

Going back to his normal appearance he turned and left, walking over to the pack. With one last look at the incredibly weakened jinchuriki, I turned and followed Sasuke. Naruto could never keep up with us, and even if he could, he would need to recover completely.

_'It's over, Itachi. Sasuke and I are traveling Otogakure. Naruto is strong, but the Kyuubi could easily over power him if he released too many tails. He needs training desperately. Sasuke has unlocked the first form of the cursed seal as well. His development will be very interesting to watch. I wish I could see both of the boys train. They'll be very powerful very soon.'_

_'I'm sure. I remember Naruto's father. He was a great man. And very skilled. That mixed with the Kyuubi ought to make for a great shinobi one day. Stay with Sasuke, unless I order otherwise.'_

_'One more thing. Do you remember when we were traveling to Konoha, and there was that completely evil presence, it nearly rendered me immobile?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Well, I felt it again when the Sound Four approached your brother. It wasn't as strong, but its essence was there. I'm afraid that whoever is causing this is a very powerful entity, and it may or may not have control of the Sound nins.'_

_'Interesting. Keep a close eye out for it, but let no one know of this feeling. Stay close to Sasuke, protect him from it. And keep yourself safe too.'_

_'I'll let you know when we get there. I can tell it's gonna be a long trip. Your brother doesn't talk much. At all.'_

_'He thinks you're a wolf, why would he talk to something that can't talk back?'_

_'Fine. Your point has been made clear. Still. I'd enjoy _someone _to talk to.'_

_'You can talk to me.'_

_'True. But sometimes it takes you a while to get back to me, and usually by then I've completely let go of the entire thought process.'_

_'Very well. What would you like to talk about?'_

Wow. He actually was gonna have a conversation with me.

_'You know, you don't _have _to talk to me... If you're doing it because you feel bad then don't. I don't want to talk to someone who doesn't care about what I have to say.'_

_'You must be very social in the land of the gods. It sounds like an experience you've had.'_

_'I'm gonna ignore you until you apologize for that statement.'_

Even though he'd been right, my pride was hurt. Though I'd never admit that. Ever.

_'I apologize, Kana the Wolf Goddess. How will you see fit to punish me?'_

I knew he was joking, but the apology sounded sincere. Sasuke and I had stopped walking and were now camped in a clearing. A fire was too obvious, so we went without. He grabbed some food from his pack and munched on it. Setting out a sleeping pad, he lied down and closed his eyes, obviously relying on me to keep watch.

_'I accept your apology. Now, you will be punished by telling me what you're up to.'_

_'I don't know if that's a good idea. If Kabuto finds a way to get you into your human form and keep you there, he could torture information out of you.'_

_"Though your argument is valid, it has obvious flaws. First: He doesn't know I have multiple forms. If He does, then he is very knowledgeable about the Gods and their powers. Second: He would have no idea about our... connection. It's a secret between its holders. Thirdly: _IF_ he's capable of getting me into my human form, I'll be very close to dead. I have enough power to keep me in this form for hundreds of years to come. If that's taken from me so quickly, I'd be dead on the table before he finished his sentence.'_

I could tell he was mulling it over, but my disagreement with his statement was more liable than ever. He had no reason _not _to tell me.

_'Besides, Itachi. This is your punishment. If you don't do it, only I know what will happen to you. So choose wisely.'_

_'Very well, you seem to have convinced me...'_

Was it really that hard to do? Humans...

_'I'm waiting...'_

_'Right now the Akatsuki is lying low. We will begin our hunt for the Tailed Beasts soon. Whoever is pulling the strings here wants us to gather the beasts and then unleash the power of the ten tails.'_

_'How are you going to stop it? If you don't, I will have to step in and kill everyone involved...'_

_'Will you now? And why is that?'_

_'The Tailed Beasts are old and powerful. The Ten Tails can destroy my world as easy as it can destroy yours. If I stood by and watched this happen, I'd be considered a traitor and killed immediately. And with my rankings, it will be expected of me, even when I haven't received the order. If anyone from Akatsuki is found, then they will be killed on sight. There are Gods everywhere, they are always watching the humans and their daily interactions.'_

_'I see. Well, I've been spying on the Akatsuki for many years now, and I will find a way to bring them down from the inside before they get the tailed beasts.'_

_'You do realize that I am now resting the entire fate of your world and mine on your shoulders, right?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'And if you die before you can bring them down, then what?'_

He stayed silent for a bit before replying. I could see the sun coming up through the trees. Sasuke had been quiet all night, not moving, not even snoring. If it wasn't for my hearing and senses, one would have thought he was dead.

_'Then I suppose you'll have to take over for me.'_

_'What?! You'll just transfer everything over to me?!'_

_'What's the problem, Kana? It'd be in your hands... or paws... if I didn't take care of it.'_

_'Point taken. Very well. Sasuke's waking up now, I'll let you know when we get there. I'm going to take a nap...'_

_'While walking?'_

_'... Yes Itachi. While walking. Sasuke's awake and alert. If anything happens, I'll be able to respond quickly. My eyes will be open, but mentally, I'll be taking a nice long nap in a warm cave in the mountains.'_

_'You'd like that, wouldn't you...'_

_'Goodbye Itachi. Good luck.'_

_'You too.'_

I was feeling a little odd. I had never had such a long conversation with him, and it made it even stranger was that he sounded almost playful while talking to me. Even though he made people think he was a brooding, evil, sick guy, he was actually quite caring and kind. I caught myself dreading the day Sasuke would be strong enough to fight him and kill him.

* * *

**Ta-Da. Poor Kana... being paired with angsty, quiet, adorable, Sasuke. But, this isn't a Sasuke/OC fic... so there will be none of that my good people! Besides... I'd probably go for Itachi before I would go for Sasuke... ^_^**

**R&R por favor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry! I know it's been a while... and It's a Friday update... not a Monday, but Friday's are working out for me better that any others. So... without further adieu, Chapter 7. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 7

For two and a half years I stood by Sasuke's side and watched him train under Orochimaru. I stood idly by while he allowed the sannin to experiment on his body. I was sure to never leave Sasuke alone with neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru, for his safety and my own.

Upon arriving at the main base of Otogakure I felt wave after wave of the aura I felt when I was with Sasuke. Whatever or whoever it was, it was working very close to Orochimaru. It was obvious that Daishiro was behind all of this, but which one of his underlings could hold this much power.

While Sasuke trained, I used my free time to eavesdrop. I listened for anything that had to do with the Gods and my home. Every time I came up with blanks, which led me to believe that they are under the impression that whomever they're serving is human. Most likely going under a false name as well.

More often than naught, I could feel the stares of those around me, penetrating my soul and finding out my secrets. And every time I turned to see who it was, there would be nothing there. However, there have been instances where I've seen Orochimaru's subordinate, Kabuto, staring at me longingly. Mostly because he'd enjoy experimenting on a God.

This whole place made me sick to my stomach. Each and every ninja here had been experimented on and turned into a science project. They all had unique powers, and that made them deadly. I over heard one conversation where a boy around the age of Sasuke had received a seal and could not control it. When it took over, everyone around would be in grave danger.

Each of the hideouts ruled by Orochimaru had experiments and prisoners in it. I would never see a person with the same talents as the next. They all the look of a killer; empty, emotionless eyes.

I kept in contact with Itachi often, telling him of the horrors I'd witnessed here. Though I was a God, what humans did to each other made me sick. Everytime I brought up the experimentations, Itachi would have to calm me down and remind me of my mission. I often spoke of Sasuke's success and power, only to be reminded of the testing done on him to make him this way.

I hated this place, and I couldn't wait for the time to come when we would leave this forsaken place. I dreamt of it frequently, hoping the day would be tomorrow, or the next day.

That day came sooner than I'd expected and in a surprising way too.

Orochimaru and Kabuto had been gone for quite some time, which was somewhat unnerving. Sasuke and I sat in his room, awaiting a messenger to report. I glanced at Sasuke as he sat unmoving; he had grown a lot since we left Konoha. His hair looked no different, except his bangs, which hung down the side of his face. I'd often catch myself staring at him, thinking of how he resembled Itachi.

Hatred and Agony radiated off his being, driving him forward each day. Every day he trained harder and harder, working towards his goal of killing his brother. I ignored the thought every time it came up; the thought of someone I'd gotten close to while down on Earth dying at the hands of his brother while I stood by wasn't pleasant.

I heard the clicking of feet before Sasuke, and by the time he noticed it, the door was already open. I stood up and stretched, waiting for Sasuke to get off the bed. My claws made light clicking sounds that echoed through the halls.

The messenger led us to Otogakure's entrance, stating that Orochimaru had found a new recruit... from Konoha. Sasuke stiffened, but barely. It would be interesting to see who it was. I was positive Sasuke and I shared the same thought: Was it Naruto or Sakura?

Upon entering the large room, Orochimaru greeted us with a menacing smile, making me growl lowly. Beside him was a boy, no older than Sasuke, and incredibly pale. If he didn't smell completely healthy, I would have thought he was sick or dying. He also resembled Sasuke in a way. I watched as Sasuke and the boy, Sai, interacted with each other. I wasn't surprised at all when Sasuke fixed him with a terrifying glare at the mention of his former team.

The boy looked just as emotionless as Sasuke, but to a degree more. He lacked the hatred and pain in his expression. There was no way to read him... And that made him dangerous. Sasuke left the room without a word, heading back to his room, me in tow. He sat against the wall and closed his eyes.

My ears flattened as I watched him. I could sense a certain amount of turmoil in him, but I couldn't be sure. He brought his clasped hands up to his nose and held them there.

"Kana... is he dangerous?" Sasuke barely whispered to me, but with my hearing I would not have known he whispered. I gawked at him for a brief moment before regaining my composure. Sasuke spoke to me. I was so taken aback that I forgot that I couldn't answer him... unless I wanted to give myself away.

"Will he bring them here?" He sounded so broken up and hopeless. In the nearly three years that I had been with him, I had never seen this kind of emotion come from the youngest Uchiha. Deciding to help him in a way that would somewhat condemn me, I answered, completely aware that I was still in my wolf form.

"He is not dangerous... and I cannot say whether or not he will bring them here..." I watched him carefully as I spoke, willing to do whatever I had to. He stiffened at first, and then looked at me, his eyes slightly widened. "Yes, I can speak. But we must keep this to ourselves no matter what, do you understand?"

He nodded, seeming a little unsure of what to do next. "Why haven't you spoken before?" I had to hand it to him, it was an honest question. And it had a very long answer. I could go from when I met Itachi, but I decided that was a very bad idea.

"You never spoke, so I never felt a need to speak either." Not that I cared, I was still able to talk to someone... Sasuke nodded and stretched out on his bed.

"If I see them, I will kill them..." Sasuke's eyes were closed and his voice was sounding a little bit tired. "They will only get in the way. Nothing matters but killing Itachi. You understand?"

"Of course. However, keep in mind that you will see them, whether it's tomorrow or next month. They will show up in your life again. And if it happens to be after you kill your brother, I would deem it wise that you let them in again. Many of the ninjas here speak of the resolve of your former teammates. They will bring you back." I kept my voice even, and professional. If I started acting like how I did with Itachi I would never be taken seriously.

"What happens after I kill Itachi doesn't matter. I don't care about anything until that's over." He rolled over onto his side, leaving my face to face with his back. Snorting I took my place on the floor and closed my eyes.

'Itachi I think some thing's going to happen. I can feel it. There will be no rest for a very long time, I'm afraid. Your brother has just met the new recruit from Konoha. He's evidently the replacement on Team 7. And he has just betrayed them. Sasuke thinks that the boy will end up leading the jinchuriki and his friends here. And I'm pretty sure he doubts himself. He won't go back with them, which probably means he'll have to push them even farther away.'

'Let him. I am relying on him completely now. He needs to understand how important his friends will be in the future. And by having them around, he may put them in danger.'

'You're right... Sasuke won't understand though... He's convinced himself that he doesn't need anyone. As he tells Orochimaru: His bonds are severed, and will be forever.'

'Just make sure he doesn't kill them; he would never be able to live with himself if he did.'

'Alright. Wait... someone's coming...'

I listened for the approaching ninja, unable to recognize the pace or the footsteps. I lifted my head when the door opened, and watched as the new recruit stood, observing the room. I growled and noticed a piece of black slink around the room. Sasuke stirred, and looked at the intruder.

"Time to go back, Sasuke Uchiha. I will not kill you; Naruto has changed me, so instead, I will bring you to him." The boy smelt of ink, making me visibly wince; I couldn't smell anything but the ink. Black lines of ink restrained Sasuke and I to our places. I growled low, and prepared to fight.

"No. He's mine." Sasuke easily destroyed the black restraints and attacked the replacement. Their fight didn't last long, but Sasuke had succeeded in destroying the room. I stood beside him, watching the pale boy from above. The sound of running echoed down the hall, drawing my attention to it. A flash of red and pink entered the now destroyed room. Sakura stood facing Sai, not observing her surroundings.

"Sakura..." Sasuke had a tinge of surprise in his voice, but it was covered quickly with indifference. Slowly, the girl turned and faced the boy she had confessed to s couple years back. Shock and pain etched their way onto her face. Soon Naruto joined the open area, followed by a man I did not recognize.

"Kana... stay here." Sasuke leapt off the building and started to 'attack' his former comrades. Even though they would react defensively, he was actually just showing off. It seemed he didn't have to show off too much, considering the fact that the whole team looked almost drained of energy and chakra.

Naruto had entered his Four-Tails form, and by doing this he had shown us that that was as far as he could go. If any more were released, he'd completely lose control of the Kyuubi. Sasuke and Naruto paused for a split second before Sasuke moved. I knew he had used his Sharingan, but what happened in Naruto's mind was only known between them.

I could sense Orochimaru and Kabuto coming up behind me, and Sasuke had returned to his original place by my side.

"No Sasuke, not yet. We'll finish them off later." Orochimaru grinned at the team below us as we all disappeared in flames. I caught a glimpse of their faces before we were consumed completely. Hopelessness and sadness filled their eyes. I promised myself that I would never abandon my friends. Even if that meant going against their wishes, I would never leave them.

* * *

**There it is, Ladies and Gentlemen. The big reunion is coming up soon, so keep on reading! ^_^ R&R! ^_^**


End file.
